Doctor's Orders
by Death's essence
Summary: Toki has to go to the doctor for his first prostate exam. He has no idea it will turn into so much more. Rated M for explicit content! I kind of want to write a threesome sequel to this. Review please!


Hello to those who are reading this! I decided to write a little tiny slash fic just to get some of the fans of my other story, Metalocalypse Fairy Tales, by while I typed up the next chapter. It's just a short little thing I was thinking of one day while studying of what probably happened when Toki went for his first prostate exam at 18! I'm pretty sure I wasn't studying Biology either when I thought of it. I think I was actually studying literary formalist theories but it doesn't actually matter. This monster somehow came from it. So I hope you all enjoy my short one-shot, Doctor's Orders, and please read and review! If I get a lot of reviews….I'll do a threesome sequel…

It was a typical work day for Dr. Charles Offdensen. He'd had the usual amount of appointments, mainly check-ups for young males. In fact, his last appointment for the day would be here soon for the usual body exam that all men had to do once they reached eighteen. He felt bad for the young men; they always felt so uncomfortable when it came time for a prostate check. If only they knew how wonderful it could feel to have that organ pounded by another man's long, hard dick. Ah well, Charles consoled himself, they could always discover that in college.

A knock on the door broke him out of his reverie. Nurse Pickles was informing him that his last patient for the day had arrived. He thanked the red-head and told him to send him in.

Toki Wartooth was a new patient, one he'd never treated before. Charles expected he would look like most of the boys who came into his office; acne-laden, overweight, suffering from unkept hair and clothes, lack of self-esteem, and pale skin that could have been easily remedied if they would step away from their computers and game consoles for a moment to brave the sun. Which is why Charles was so surprised when the devilishly handsome, muscular youth entered his office, looking nervous and innocent in his tight black t-shirt that highlighted his broad shoulders and lean waist and tight jeans.

Charles just knew that he was in trouble when the young man asked in his adorable Norwegian accent where he should sit. Doing his best to remain professional in front of the gorgeous male, he directed him to have a seat on the paper-covered table and to remove his shirt.

Big mistake.

The boy was chiseled like the finest Greek sculpture, designed by perfection itself. Charles had to stop speaking for a moment just so he could catch his breath. He was just so…delicious. Charles wanted to run his tongue across those washboard abs, trace every outline with the tip of his wet tongue, tease those pert nipples into hardened pebbles while his hands delved into…NO! He was his doctor, for crying out loud! He couldn't allow himself to have such inappropriate fantasies about a patient! No matter how mouth-wateringly delectable said patient was…he was a professional, goddammit! And he was going to act like one!

He set to his task of examining the boy with a hardened resolve…and erection. Luckily for him, the teen never seemed to notice that Charles' pants seemed to have an odd tent-like aspect to them. Not that he made it any easier for him in other areas. Toki seemed to have ultra-sensitive skin from the way he gasped and blushed at every stroke across his heated flesh. His nipples hardened without a single touch, brought to attention by the accidental gust of breath from when Charles had been checking his heartbeat. His breaths came out in trembling gasps when Charles felt for any abnormalities in his chest.

Charles was willing to bet money that Toki was a virgin. No experienced boy would react so powerfully to the brief examinations. The knowledge didn't do Charles much good though in maintaining his control, in fact, it seemed to make the task that much more difficult.

Finally, Charles had to face the inevitable. It was time to examine Toki's prostate.

He steeled his nerves and asked in his best doctorly voice for Toki to remove his pants. The brunette shakily rose, his knees nearly buckling. His hands shook as he undid the button of his jeans and unzipped his pants. Toki had a little trouble pulling off the pants and boxers and Charles quickly came face-to-face with why.

Toki's breathing and heartbeat weren't the only things that had been affected. The perfectly-legal male was completely stiff, erect and ready for attention.

"I don'ts understand!" He cried, trying to hide what he thought was his shame, "It keeps doings dis, all on its own! I's scared but my parents won't tells me what's happenings to me! My body ams being de weirds! Ams I going to die…?"

Charles knew that it would be wrong to abuse his power as a doctor and take advantage of Toki's lack of sex education. He knew that he should just explain to Toki that it was all completely natural and that it happened to all males. But those weren't the words that came out of his mouth.

"Well Toki, it looks like you may have something very serious. I need you to turn around and lay down on the table so that I can check and make sure."

"Okays," the young Norwegian whimpered, tears in his eyes, "What ams you goings to do?"

Charles reached into a drawer and grabbed a pair of gloves and a bottle of lubricant, putting them on and slathering the fingers in the slippery liquid. He turned back to Toki, ignoring the jump his own member made when he saw that his patient had spread his legs and bent himself over the table with his feet still touching the ground, positioning one of his fingers at the brunette's puckered hole.

"Now you may feel a little uncomfortable but I promise it will be fine. I'm sticking one in now," he said as the first digit slid into Toki's tight entrance.

He'd expected a lot of things at the first intrusion; swearing, name-calling, pained grunts. He hadn't been prepared for the heartfelt moan that came out of Toki's mouth.

At first he thought he'd just heard wrong so he pulled his finger partly out and pumped it in again, earning him the same reaction. He stuck a second finger in with the first and worked the pair in and out of Toki's backdoor till the horny male was practically convulsing in pleasure on the examination table. He added a third and fourth, stretching the walls and extracting even sweeter sounds from his aroused patient.

Charles couldn't take it. He'd already gone too far and there was no way he could stop now. He was way too drunk on the power, the influence he had over the boy, and how with just his hand he had brought him to the verge of ecstasy. It was a dangerous sensation that was egging him on to do even more, to introduce Toki to a whole new experience of pleasure. And he was oh so willing, ready to do whatever it took to cure his body of a simple erection. Charles had all the power here…and he was going to use it.

"It's just as I feared, Toki. You seem to be suffering from a very serious illness called…erectivitus. Lucky for you, I have the cure and I'm about to give it to you."

Toki looked back at him with tears rimming his eyelashes, frightened at the news of the disease he'd never known he had.

"Is it ins a needle? Will it hurts? I don't see any medi-signs."

"Yes, Toki, I'll have to inject you with it…with my personal needle, but I doubt it will hurt. And the medicine is inside my body because I'm a doctor. Are you ready for the vaccine?" Charles unbuckled his pants and let them drop to pool around his feet, his boner needing no assistance getting up.

"I ams ready, doctor. Please stick me wid yous needle and cures me!"

Charles almost felt guilty about taking advantage of the supreme innocence and trust that Toki gave people…almost. But not enough to keep himself from plunging his cock into Toki's molten depths.

Toki's response was instantaneous and approving. He moaned and bucked, trying to pull Charles deeper inside him. Charles rammed his member between Toki's cheeks and stroked his dick, working the teen into a frenzy.

Doctor Charles was a little worried about all the noise Toki was making but when a particularly pointed stroke hit Toki's prostate, causing him to squeal and tighten his muscles around the shaft fucking him, he decided he really didn't give a fuck, not when he was in the middle of one. Toki was just too damn hot to worry about such mundane matters.

Charles concentrated on aiming for Toki's sweet spot, pumping his hips into the sensitive organ. His hard work paid off within the next few thrusts when Toki's body began to convulse, his orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Doctor…something ams wrong..my body…ams so hot! Please, oh please! Doctor, make the fire goes away! Ah ah AH!" Toki reared against Charles as his climax raced through him and ended in a stream of white cum across and down the table. Toki collapsed on top of it, only half coherent when Charles' own release happened, his ass dripping with the hot cream.

"Oh…" Toki moaned, his face flushed and relaxed, "That was amazing. Ams I cured, doctor?"

Before that moment Charles had been spent and ready for a cigar but now his resolve and cock hardened after one look at Toki's sexy face.

"Mmm I'm afraid not. I think you need an oral injection as well. Now be a good boy and open your mouth so the doctor can give you your medicine."

Toki may have been tired but when Charles came around to the other side of the table and climbed up, sitting with his legs wide open right in front of his face, he did as he was told and parted his lips so that the rigid rod could slide in between them.

"Alright, Toki, if you want the medicine you're gonna have to suck it hard. Use your tongue and throat to get the medicine out."

Toki nodded and set to work, licking up and down the staff in time with his bobbing. He sucked the mushroomed head of the needle and played with the slit. With every suck he pulled the doctor's "needle" further and further down until his lips met the base of the shaft. Charles' hands held his face there, his body and cock jumping as Toki choked around him, his air passage contracting the fight the intrusion.

Charles couldn't last any longer. Even as a virgin Toki was a talented cocksucker. With just his mouth and tongue he brought Charles again.

"Oh, fuck, Toki! Here it comes! Swallow it all, Toki! Ugh…take it!" His seed shot out and hit the back of Toki's throat, washing down with a few gulps.

Charles laid back, trying to catch his breath after his powerful release. If it felt this good to be unprofessional then he might never go back to the right way ever again. At least not with this particular patient. He'd never felt so at ease, not since the hell that was medical school.

Toki, on the other hand, seemed to be suffering still. A quick inquiry from Charles revealed the problem.

"I thoughts you cured mes but I ams still hard!" Toki would have returned to his tears if not for Charles' reassurance.

"It takes a little while for the medicine to work, Toki. And I'm afraid this sort of sickness is going to affect you for the rest of your life but fear not, I think I have just the treatment to remedy this predicament. Turn onto your back."

Toki did, willing to do anything to relieve the aching hard-on straining in the air. Charles climbed over him till he was straddling his waist, his arm holding down Toki's and his ass hovering right over the engorged manhood.

"All you need is a good anal massage for now. But I think you should come see me for treatment every day," Charles slammed himself down on the weeping length, nearly weeping himself at the incredible feeling of completion.

He bounced himself up and down on Toki's long cock, letting loose a chorus of his own lewd sounds.

"Ah ah ah! Every day? Ooh yeah ah!" Toki asked between gasps.

"Oh yeah, maybe even…more than that! OH! You're…gonna need…one of these," he grasped his blushing cock and started jacking it off, the precum flowing faster down his shaft, "up the ass and in the mouth AT LEAST every day, plus an anal massage! If we're gonna keep..your illness…oh god feels so good…under control FUCK THAT FEELS NICE! Ugh…remember…doctor's orders Toki…I have to look out…for your health!"

Charles could feel the teen starting to sputter inside him and increased the speed of his pounding so that where each thrust could have previously been identified the sounds of skin slapping against sweaty skin now blurred into one primal tempo for their bodies to follow, echoing the pulsing of their hearts.

"Oh oh oh somethings comings! OH!" Toki screamed, his hips driving up to bury himself in Charles' hot ass in one brutal thrust.

"Yes! Yes! Give it to me, Toki! Give it all to me! Fill me with your disease!"

They both reached the highest height together and came, Charles' jizz exploding across Toki's sculpted stomach in a white stream while Toki's juices flowed out and down Charles' thighs in milky rivulets.

After a little cleaning up, Toki was given a prescription and sent on his merry way.

Later, when they were closing up, Nurse Pickles asked what all the noise had been about to which Charles replied. "I had to give a prostate exam. You know how those can go." Nurse Pickles chuckled, reliving his own sweet memories of prostate exams as the two said goodbye and headed home for the night after a hard day's work.

So how'd you guys like it? Like? No like? Love? Wish you had a hot doctor to give you special treatment? Don't we all…

Please review this story now that you've finished reading it! All reviews are heartily appreciated! Also make sure to check out Metalocalypse Fairy Tales for more hot slashes that push the edge of decency! Your humble servant,

Death's Essence


End file.
